


i want you to stay.

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, progress - Freeform, the boys talking about issues and working through them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every argument ends with Aaron telling Robert to leave, this time he dosen't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally scratch my eyes out whenever Robert and Aaron just end an argument because Aaron's had enough and says 'do one!' and Robert just agrees without saying another word! I want to ban all scenes with Robert walking out and leaving Aaron just because he was asked to, I'm desperate to see Robert actually be like....er no we're not done. So I just came up with this to vent basically, hope you enjoy! ;)

"I can't _believe_ ya, I just don't know what goes through your head sometimes." Aaron growled, standing by the kitchen sink as he looked across at Robert who was standing sheepishly by the table. Aaron breathed a long sigh, his head banging from all the shouting over nothing as always. This time Robert hadn't bothered telling him he wouldn't be coming home after having a few drinks with a client and instead crashed out at Victoria's instead. _It would have been nice to know_ circled his head.

  
Aaron expected an apology, or at least an explanation from Robert the next day but he got nothing but an attempt at a sloppy kiss and then moans from his boyfriend about his hangover.

  
Robert's blood was boiling inside as he looked at how angry Aaron was, he didn't understand what the harm was. Yet like always he was the one to blame for things going wrong, he was the one who was at _fault_ and he would have to take it. Walk on egg shells around Aaron just in case he tripped the switch and the entire thing fell apart.

  
"Will ya just listen to me for one second." Robert said, raising his hands up and trying to be the bigger person - knowing Aaron was really _spoiling_ for a fight.

  
Aaron shook his head and then let out a shrug, "Why should I?" He said calmly, "I mean what's the point when you'll only try and worm your way out of it." He added with a scoff, knowing he was right.

  
Robert frowned harshly, he had no idea how the conversation had escalated to something like this - an argument over _nothing_.

  
"Out of what?" Robert shouted getting even more annoyed at how he _always_ seemed to be the bad guy. "I stayed at Vic's 'cos I was _bladdered_ and didn't want to wake you or Liv or anyone else who lives here."

  
Aaron twitched at his words, settling slightly and hating himself for how quickly he had just flown off the handle, "Robert -"

  
Robert shook his head and looked away, "You know this, _this_ is why we argue so much." Aaron kept his gaze, a worried expression growing at Robert's words. "You _always_ think the worst of me, _always._ " Robert added and suddenly that _hurt_ more than he expected it to. It was true of course, he just seemed to accept it because Aaron had so much to fall back on in terms of evidence against him in the past - it was a joke.

  
Aaron frowned harshly, "Are ya kidding me?" He said, not quite believing what Robert was saying, "Do you know how much _grief_ I got for seeing the _good_ in ya! For...for trusting ya again - and letting ya back into my life. Don't you _dare_ say I always see the worst in ya." He growled, pushing a hand through his hair in disbelief at how adamant Robert was about his views.

  
Robert shuffled on his feet, he expected that, well half expected it. He knew Aaron would mention how badly everyone seemed to hate him in his family, _nice_. "Oh _poor_ Aaron, poor Aaron for actually having the balls to tell his family who he _actually_ wants to be with - finally thinking for himself!" He shouted back and then there it was, that instant regret.

  
Aaron breathed a little, shocked at the words. Thinking for himself, he wasn't given the chance to do that for so long - when he was just a boy and that was taken away from him, and then he was tossed around for so long he didn't know how to think about anything with any _feeling_. He had been _controlled_ for so long - maybe he would always feel dependent on others, always rely on his mum, or Cain, or Paddy or -

  
"Aaron, I -"

  
_Robert_.

  
Aaron shook his head and then wiped at his face, unaware he had been crying, "Get lost." He let out, quick and harsh not looking at Robert at all.

  
Robert bowed his head, he always did this - they'd get somewhere and he'd ruin it, leave Aaron to mule over his thoughts and let that hate _fester_.

  
"No." _not this time_.

  
Aaron looked up towards Robert then, his eyes widening in shock because Robert _always_ left almost straight away, he didn't refuse.

  
"No?" Aaron let out shakily, anger laced in his voice.

  
Robert gulped hard, he couldn't leave now. "Yeah." Robert said as he placed a hand in his pocket, "You heard me, I'm not leaving because we aren't okay yet." He said looking straight at Aaron.

  
Aaron wasn't used to this, usually his words made Robert scarper but now he was staying, just standing there looking determined.

  
"Are you mad?" Aaron said, all confused.

  
"Nope just actually acting like an _adult_ who wants to make things better." Robert said all matter of fact that just got Aaron even angrier.

  
"Oh as opposed to me who's just a kid." Aaron spat, age difference was annoying.

  
Robert rolled his eyes, ignoring the comment, "Aaron we're sorting this!" He said suddenly, "I'm not leaving, I've done that too many times." He added, knowing it didn't help.

  
"Fine then, I'll go." Aaron huffed as he walked towards the door and then suddenly felt Robert's weight hurl towards him, pulling him softly by the arm and turning him around.

  
"No, no you're not leaving either." Robert said with a little sigh, "I'm sick of this happening, us fighting and then me saying something out of line and - and you not giving me the chance to say sorry, and then me just leaving. We're not doing that anymore." He said, pleading with Aaron almost to agree.

  
Aaron straightened his back, what a mature fucking thing to say. He didn't like it. "I tell ya to leave because I don't want ya here anymore, this is my house -"

  
"No it isn't, it's _ours_ 'cos _I_ moved in." Robert said, realising this was going to take some time.

  
Aaron sighed hard, "Can you just leave please." He said, almost sounding defeated.

  
Robert shook his head, "We need to work this out, okay I'm sorry for what I said about you thinking for yourself. I didn't mean it like that." He said looking at Aaron and realising that in some way Aaron would have meant he was a child, someone who couldn't make decisions for himself.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders, "Fine, we're fine, you can go now." He said walking past Robert and sitting at the table.

  
Robert turned back around and stared at Aaron, his own heart beating out of his chest. "What so because you're okay, we're okay, is that how it works?" He said with a shaky breath, "Do you not care about me _at_ all?"

  
Aaron looked up at Robert as if he was crazy, "What the hell are ya on about?" he said trying his hardest not to let his emotions overwhelm him again, of course he cared. "Robert you're just being stupid now." He muttered out.

  
Robert shook his head, "Yeah, stupid Robert, always hurting Aaron, always in the wrong, _always_ fucking up - you think that makes me feel good?" He wasn't meant to get so emotional, but then there was with tears in his eyes.

  
Aaron got up slowly and walked towards Robert, "Robert, you're not stupid." His heart was melting at how insecure Robert seemed to be, "I'm just lashing out." He added as he saw Robert pull away from him.

  
"I should be used to it, _expect_ it or something 'cos I _deserve_ everyone thinking badly of me. But not you." Robert whispered the words, "I shouldn't feel like _you_ think the worst, but I do sometimes. Like now, when I didn't do anything with _anyone_ but I know what you were getting at. Once a cheat n'all." He added, turning towards Aaron and feeling sick with this weird feeling.

 

He was over sharing.

  
Aaron was in complete shock, he hated seeing Robert like this. Aaron hesitated before walking towards Robert, a hand hovering over his chest and then pulling away again because Robert was turning his head to the side and waking towards the door.

  
"Robert where - I thought you said we had to sort this out." Aaron said as he saw Robert open the door.

  
Robert stared back, "You wanted me to go, I'm going." He said thickly, tears threatening to fall.

  
Aaron took a leap of faith, struggling to catch his breath as he said: "You think that's what I _really_ want?"

  
Robert froze at the door before looking back at Aaron and seeing his expression, it screamed something Robert hadn't seen since that night at Ashley and Laurel's home, when Robert watched Aaron sleep and suddenly he opened his eyes and almost cried out _don't leave me_. It was there again and suddenly Robert was shutting the door and looking straight at Aaron, softening.

  
"What do you mean?" Robert asked cautiously, his face turning blotchy.

  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh, "I don't really mean it, I just - I say it and hope that -"

  
Robert frowned harshly not understanding, "You practically try to shove me out the door when you've had enough." He said confused about it all.

  
Aaron shook his head and sighed in frustration, "Yeah but I want you to _stay_!" He yelled before suddenly feeling a tear escape and make him look weak and vulnerable.

  
Robert felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly he couldn't help but pull Aaron towards him, "I'm here, I'm staying." He whispered, not quite believing the break through they had made. Aaron wasn't the type to actually say he needed someone, anyone, he craved independence after being controlled for so long but he couldn't deny the way he _needed_ Robert, _always_.

  
"I - secretly hope that, just because I've given up." Aaron looked up at Robert, "Dosen't mean you have. That you'd stay and fight, not leave me." He whispered into him.

  
Robert frowned and then let out a small sigh, "Aaron I don't usually stay because I don't want to upset ya even more, 'cos I think ya need space." He explained as he pulled a hand through Aaron's hair, parting the curls.

  
Aaron sniffed softly, "I don't need space from you." He said tightening himself around Robert, "I tell you...and myself I do but - but I don't." He whispered and suddenly Robert let go of him and walked towards the sofa, his heart beating loudly.

  
"Rob what is it?" Aaron's voice was filled with worry as he watched Robert sit there, head in his hands all of a sudden.

  
Robert couldn't stop thinking, regretting, "All those times...you told me to go, you didn't want me to and I just did, through everything. All the stuff with the trial." Robert looked up and saw Aaron fidgeting, "You pushed me away, told me you didn't have - have _space_ for me and you wanted me to go away - but you wanted me to stay and I couldn't see it." He said his emotions suddenly spilling out, "God Aaron I'm supposed to love ya more than anything, and I didn't realise when you _needed_ me the most." He felt sick with regret, fear, realisation, it was all hitting him fast.

  
Aaron suddenly joined him on the sofa, a hand falling into Robert's knee as he pressed a kiss to Robert's head, "You respected what I said, you're not a mind reader Rob." He whispered before sighing, "The last thing I wanted to do was upset ya, I'm sorry." He added seeing how defeated his boyfriend looked.

  
Robert let out a shaky sigh, "I needed to know, it's not good to bottle things up." He sniffed out.

  
Aaron nodded his head, remembering everything Robert said. "Speaking of which..." he whispered into Robert softly, "I'm sorry for making you feel like...like I think the worst. What you did in the past, it's not an excuse Robert for me to - to just presume things." He said, feeling as if they were actual adults having a conversation, wow.

  
Robert pulled a hand up to Aaron's face, cupping it and then looking away, "I don't know where that all came from, I just -"

  
"You're _not_ stupid and you don't deserve everyone thinking badly of ya" Aaron said softly, his voice easing Robert's worries, "After everything you've done for me this year, you've been _amazing_ Rob - no one has stood by me the way you have. I - I don't tell you things." Aaron bowed his head in shame, "But honestly, you mean... _everything_ to me. I love you so much Robert." He whispered before Robert pulled his face up and pushed their foreheads together the way he usually did.

  
Robert felt his heart flutter at the words, "You don't know how much that means to me Aaron." He said hovering at his lips.

 

"Does - does that mean we're okay?" He added with a shaky breath.

 

Aaron nodded sheepishly before kissing Robert's softly on the lips, a gentle touch and then Robert pulled away, meeting Aaron's eyes and whispering, "I love ya too," before kissing him more passionately.

 

\--

 

Aaron found a hand in Robert's, his thumb circling Robert's palm lovingly as they sat there together, a weird sense of _peace_.

  
"I think that was the first argument we've ever had that went - well." Robert dared to say, looking towards Aaron and smiling.

  
Aaron nodded his head, "It felt all weird and _grown up,_ " he said shaking a little at the words and making Robert laugh.

  
"Weird that." Robert mumbled before sighing, "I'm glad I said what I needed to say." He huffed out, "And you didn't bite my head off." He added with a smile that earned him a punch to the arm.

  
"Oi!" Aaron giggled out before sighing, "You shouldn't have to watch what ya say, especially in an argument, I mean it's better to just say what ya mean."

  
Robert kissed Aaron's head softly before smiling again, _calm_ about everything.

  
"I promise I won't ask you to leave anymore." Robert turned to him, "You know _mid_ argument, we'll sort it out, _always._ " He said with a determined look about him.

 

Robert smiled back at him before kissing him softly and leading up him upstairs to bed.

 

\--

 

That night his mind couldn't stop thinking about what had been said, how all his insecurities had been _pushed_ forward like that and just laid bare, and Aaron didn't run away. Aaron actually _confessed_ how he felt when Robert just left like he always did, and they resolved it, actually _resolved_ it. It felt amazing to know that Aaron was in his arms and he wouldn't be wasting another night in Victoria's box room, he _promised_ himself he wouldn't be seeing those flowery walls any time soon.

 

Aaron and him wouldn't be going to bed on argument anymore, life was too precious for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I found myself swapping sides throughout this as I was writing and I hope you understood both sides! Finally Robert and Aaron talking about how they really feel, especially Robert bless him!


End file.
